There often are many cables in a facility in which servers, routers, and the like are integrated. The cables are handled mainly by human hands.
Note that the indirect live wire grasping tool disclosed in Patent Document 1 “includes: a pair of gripping pieces which are rotatable, about a connecting pin in a direction in which the gripping pieces comes in contact and get apart; and a pair of insulating rods which are each connected to a base end part of each of the gripping pieces.”